High School Confidential
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: This is my first lemon.Please don't hate.I got the idea from the episode I got the name from.Nick and Alex have some fun after studying, and Mallory's okay with it?Nick/Alex.Please review, tell if you think it sucks.


I do not own Family Ties. I've only seen one episode, so I don't really want to own it. If you don't like it, don't hate me. Please review.

* * *

><p>Nick was finally understanding English thanks to Alex's help. Alex was sitting on Nick's motorcycle, in his clothes, eating pizza. "You look kind of cute sitting on my bike, in my clothes." Nick said.<p>

Alex look at him with suprise on his face. Did Nick just say I was cute? Alex asked himself. He had a major blush on his face. Nick realised what he'd just said. His eyes widened. He hadn't ment to confess to Alex. He did like the man though. ."Did I just say that?" Nick asked the air.

"Yes." Alex said. "Why did you say that?" He than asked.

"Because I think you're cute." Nick said. Might as well get it over with. He thought to himself. "I really like you Alex."

Alex was shocked. Alex thought Nick liked his sister. "What about my sister?" He asked.

"I like your sister, but I think I love you." Nick said, turning his head so Alex couldn't see his face.

Alex thought about what Nick had said for a moment. He then put the pizza box down, swung his leg over the side of the motorcycle, walked to the couch, and sat down next to Nick. When Nick didn't turn to look at him, Alex took Nick's chin in his hand, and pulled his face around.

Nick and Alex just looked at each other for a few minutes. Before he could stop himself, Alex pressed his lips to Nick's. At first Nick did nothing, but just as Alex was about to pull away, Nick wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, and kissed him deeply. Alex's heart was pounding so hard he thought it would pound right out of his chest. Alex did like the man alot. He didn't want to believe he was in love with the man. Nick and his sister were together. But when Nick said he thought he loved Alex, Alex couldn't stop himself. He had to kiss the man.

Nick was so happy. He did like Alex's sister, but he loved Alex. He didn't know when it happened, it just did. It started out as dislike, then it was liking each other for Alex's sister, then he just started to have feelings for him. He started to love him more, and his sister less. Nick leaned further into the kiss. He ran his tounge across Alex's bottom lip, begging for intry. Alex opened his mouth a little, and Nick's tounge entered. Nick explored Alex's mouth, memorising every inch of it. Alex couldn't stop the moans that left his mouth. He loved the feeling of having Nick's tounge exploring his mouth.

Nick loved the sounds Alex was making. He needed more. Nick pushed Alex backward, and layed him on the couch. Alex didn't seem to notice until Nick push his shirt up, and started playing with his nipple. Alex turned his head away from Nick's mouth. This movment didn't bother Nick, he had already attached his mouth to Alex's neck. Alex's mind was mush. He love the things Nick was doing to him, but didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt his sister, but he did love Nick.

Alex pushed Nickk away. Nick looked down at Alex. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't hurt my sister." He said.

Nick picked up his phine, and dieled Mallory's number. Mallory answered the phone. 'Hi Nick. How's it going?' SHe asked.

"It's going good. Mallory, I hate to do this, but I think we should brake up." Nick said. Alex was shocked.

'Why Nick?' Mallory asked.

"I'm in love with Alex." Nick said.

'It's about time.' Mallory said.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

'I thought you'd never see how much you two love each other. I may be bad at English, but things like this, I;m great at. Have fun.' Mallory hung up the phone. Nick turned off his phone. There was a look of pure shock on his face,

"What's wrong. Is Mallory mad?" Alex asked.

"No. She knew." Nick said.

"What do you mean, 'She knew'?" Alex asked

"She said it was about time we saw our fealings for wach other. I think she's happy." Nick's shock left his face. He leaned down, and took Alex's neck in his mouth. Alex gasped, then moaned. Nick so loved that sound. Nick once again ran his hand up Alex's shirt. Nick let go of Alex's neck, and removed the jacket and shirt Alex was wearing. Nick bent down, and took on eof the already hard nipples in his mouth. Alex moaned, his breathing becoming heavier.

Nick stopped sucking on Alex's nipple, and removed his own shirt. Nick reached down, and upbottoned Alex's pants. Nick pulled down the pants, taking Alex's underwear with them. Alex gasped when cold air hit his erection. Nick looked down at Alex's manhood. Alex noticed his staring, and blushed. "Don't stare." Alex said. He felt to strange when Nick was staring at him. He kind of liked it.

"I like to look at you." Nick said, causing Alex to blush again. Nick bent down and took Alex in his mouth. Nick started sucking slowly from the tip down. Alex couldn't stop the moaning. He had never felt like this. Nick was driving him crazy.

Nick let go of Alex with his hands, and pulled down his own pants, and boxers. Nick then let go of Alex completely. Alex gave a slight whimper, which he will greatly deny later. Nick reached into the drawer of the end table and pulled out a bottle. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers. He moved his hand to Alex's entrance. Alex's eyes widened as Nick pushed his finger in. He felt very uncomfortable. Nick massaged Alex, then he slid another finger in, and Alex shifted in discomfort. Nick scissored his fingers. After a few minutes of this, Nick slid another finger in, and followed the same routine. By the time Nick felt Alex was ready, Alex was moaning, and breathng heavy in ecstasy. Nick removed his fingers, and poored lube on his own manhood.

Nick positioned himself and pushed in. Alex's eyes wided. He almost screamed. Nick didn't move once he got all the way in. Alex nodded when he felt less discomfort. Nick started to move slowly, then started to speed up. Alex moaned so loud, Nick thought the neighbors could here, though he didn't really care. Nick was moaning in time with Alex. "Please... go... faster..." Alex said. Nick gladly did so. Nick leaned down and kissed Alex. Alex had to released Nick from the kiss because he couldn't keep his voice down. Nick could feel himself coming close to release, and decided that Alex had to cum before him.

Nick grabed Alex's erection, and started to pump him. Alex's moans got louder as he got closer to release. Nick was so close, and he could tell that Alex was close too. Alex came before Nick, practically screaming Nick's name. Nick came two seconds later, moaning Alex's name.

Nick got off the couch, picked Alex up, and carried him to his bed. He set the almost sleeping man on the bed, grabed one of the covers off the floor, crawled in the bed with Alex, and covered them both up. Alex curled up against Nick. Before he drifted off to sleep, Alex whispered four word. "I love you Nick."

Nick looked down at his sleeping lover, and whispered back, before falling asleep himself, "I love you too Alex."


End file.
